


Pretty Lake

by Firgolfin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Lyrium and addiction mentioned, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firgolfin/pseuds/Firgolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cullen. You. Me. Alone. Pretty lake." The Inquisitor smiles at him, her eyes sparkling, teasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill: "Did you hear that?" something smutty/angsty with Cullen/Inquisitor - set around the “daytrip to the lake” -sequence in the Cullen-Romance.
> 
> I took myself a few liberties, obviously, added one little word and then this happened. I wasn’t expecting it for turning out that way, but I really like it.

"Besides, I told Leliana to send word if-"

"Cullen. You. Me. Alone. Pretty lake." The Inquisitor smiles at him, her eyes sparkling, teasing him.

His chuckle is soft, he can feel his cheeks reddening. "You're right. Of course." And she is. He should really be able to last the day without thinking about any Inquisition-related matters, not now, here, with her at his side.

He has always loved this place, this lake, it is beautiful, it is quiet, but also remembers him of a lucky childhood, a loving family. His siblings, loud and laughing, whenever they eventually have found him here.

"It is beautiful," she whispers now, overwhelmed, no longer teasing, her voice heavy with awe and his smile grows into a wide grin, realizing that she really likes this - _his_ place.

From now on it will be _their_ place, he thinks.

"So are you." And then he takes her hand, placing his brother's coin in her palm, and he tells her the story about it, and she understands, maker, and she's taking it. "I'll keep it save," she promises, and then her arms are around him, pressing him close, and even closer and he hugs her tight, and they kiss, slowly, tenderly, and everything is quiet now. There is no whispering and no singing in his head, only her warmth, her softness. She is there and she's real and she is _his._

They kiss, holding each other close, not moving and so the world does, it's standing still for this moment, there is nothing but peace and love and happiness.

He keeps his eyes closed, sinking deeper in her embrace.

**********

 The two soldiers are watching him from the distance, their Commander, they are glad they've found him for he has been away for hours without telling anyone where he was going. They don't dare moving closer though, so they just wait, watching him as he stands alone at the edge of the small bridge which leads to the still water, his head bowed down, shoulders hanging deep.

"Now I understand," the first soldier says, "It must be _this_ lake."

"What do you mean?" his friend asks.

"Did you know that he was here once, with her?"

"No, how should I? Where did you hear that?"

"Ah, right, you're still new with the Inquisition. It was... before things went bad. Ellie from my company told me. She said he gave something to the Herald. Sort of talisman. For luck. Apparently didn't help." He sighs, and suddenly, the whole scenery is filled with nothing but sadness.

The other man swallows. "By the maker, I suppose I would say that this is romantic, if it wouldn't be so sad."

"Yeah. Poor Commander."

 **********

 He opens his eyes again, his gaze is wandering across the shiny surface of the lake. Peace, he thinks. This place has always given him peace.

He rubs his neck, blinking, confused, his mind still thick with memories and he is sure he can hear her voice, a soft whisper in the air. He glances around, eagerly, looking for her _, searching_. Where... where is she?

 _You. Me. Alone. Pretty lake_.

She isn't there, she can't be, he knows, but there is something in his hand, small and cold, and he remembers, and it feels as if its weight is pressing him down. His fist clenches around it, and he swallows a sob that tries to break free out of his throat.

The lyrium that he's taking again since she's saved them all, closing that last rift and giving her live for them to survive, it doesn't help now. It's supposed to make him forget, but he can't, oh maker, he can't forget. And maybe this is what it should be like, because he doesn't _want_ to forget. Not _her_. But the pain, how long shall he endure it, how long _can_ he endure it?

 _It's beautiful_ , she says but her voice is fading now as reality hits him again. _I'll keep it safe_ , and he throws the coin away with a frustrated yell, full of anger, loneliness, and it is swallowed by the dark water.

Lucky coin. It had _never_ been a lucky coin.


End file.
